Vehicles include crash sensors that detect a vehicle crash or collision. Vehicles apply the crash sensors to improve crash or collision outcomes. For example, many vehicles cut fuel supply to the engine upon detecting a crash or collision. Cutting the fuel supply to the engine reduces fire hazard associated with a crash or collision and thus improves the safety of vehicles.
In addition to crash sensors, vehicles include audio systems such as horns and audio speakers. The audio systems can be OEM (i.e., manufacturer installed) or aftermarket (e.g., installed at a shop unaffiliated with the manufacturer). The audio systems may induce vibrations that skew or contaminate the crash sensors. This skew or contamination may result in a false-positive crash or collision detection and thus cause the vehicle to incorrectly cut the fuel supply to the engine.
Besides being inconvenient, incorrectly cutting fuel supply to the engine can be dangerous. For example, drivers depend on reliable engine performance when executing turns. If an engine unexpectedly shuts down due to a cut fuel supply, drivers may become stranded in the middle of a turn. Additionally, cutting fuel supply to the engine may permanently damage the engine.
A solution is needed to improve the reliability of crash sensors and, more specifically, to account for skew or contamination of the crash sensors induced by both OEM and aftermarket audio systems.